Shared Pain
by rose1112
Summary: Beatrice aka Tris has left abnegation and went to dauntless. She has a big secret not just that she's divergent. She hates abnegation now. What happens when a war breaks out on abnegation and she's the only one who can stop it? Will she be loyal to abnegation? Or will it be faction before blood? Who will win? Who will lose? It's all up to Beatrice. Edited by Dauntless-Princess3392
1. jump

Shared pain Chapter 1 **edited by Dauntless-Princess3392**

Tris's pov

Two years ago our leader Marcus Eaton's son left abnegation to go to dauntless, our leader was left alone since his wife Evelyn "died" ten years ago leaving him with just his son. When his son left he was seen as a traitor to our faction. They don't know why he left but the Erudite believe it was because Marcus abused him until he was 16 years old.

So on the day of his Choosing Ceremony he left to escape his father's abuse. His name was Tobias Eaton. Nobody knows the real story except Tobias and I. We weren't friends, best friends, and we were never in a relationship if that's what you were wondering. I've never even seen him in person, but I do know the reason he left Abnegation was because of his father Marcus and a faction that supposedly believed in helping others when in reality they never helped him.

Tobias's story is the reason why I'm on the train headed to dauntless I had to escape. I couldn't be in a faction I hated with all my heart. Don't get me wrong I use to love abnegation and it's lifestyle as a child, but as I grew older I saw it for what it really was. A corrupt faction like all the others, and it's all because of one man and his name is Marcus Eaton.

"They're jumping!" Someone says. I look out the car door and watch as members of dauntless jump onto the rooftop of an oncoming building. I look at my friend Christina and nod. I stand up getting ready to jump but Christina grabs my hand I turn and look at her questionably.

" I can't to this unless someone drags me ." I nod and give a reassuring smile we walk toward the car door and I face her.

"On the count of three" I say. She nods and we both get ready to jump off.

"THREE" I scream and jump out of the car door with her. I curl into a ball and roll onto the roof of the building and jump up. I look over and see Christina. She looks at me and I say "Woo we made it out alive!" She laughs at my jock and gets up.

"Yeah we did" she says

 _ **Ok I want to give dauntless-princess3392 a shout out because she is helping me with my book.**_


	2. Four

Shared Pain-Chapter Two **edited by Dauntless-Prinsess3392**

Tris's pov

"All right listen up! My name is Max and I am the leader of dauntless." Christina and I walk over to the ledge where Max is standing along with the rest of the inmates who made it onto the roof unscratched.

"Congratulations to those of you who have made it this far. Now if you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in. Our inmates have the honour of going first." Max say as he steps aside waiting for the first inmate to step forward.

"We just jumped and now they want us to jump again." Chris mumbles in my ear. I look around to see that no one want to go first. They look at the ledge with trepidation.

"So who's it going to be?" Max ask impatiently.

"Me" I shout. Everyone stares at me as if they think I'm crazy for wanting to jump first. I start walking towards the ledge when I hear some of the other inmates laughing. I ignore them. This is my shot at showing everyone that I belong in Dauntless.

I stop a foot away from the ledge and I run, do a cartwheel, a front flip, and a 360 spin, and salute Max. Max just chuckles and waits for the next brave inmate to jump off and enter Dauntless.

I feel the wind on my way down. It feels liberating. Like I'm free. I land in a net and I start laughing. I look around as I start to get out of the net, but I slip and almost face plant, but I luckily land into someone's arms.

A very sexy someone's arms. He has dark blue eyes, big pink luscious lips, and short brown hair. He looks about two or three older than me. He sets me down and ask " What's your name?"

"Tris, Tris Prior," I say and extend my hand towards him and he shakes it twice " My name's Four," he says and lets go of my hand. I felt sparks of electricity when our hands met and was a little disappointed when he let go of my hand.

He grabs my hand again and raises it up and shouts " First jumper Tris" he pushes me to the side and puts his hand on my lower back and says welcome to dauntless. I smile for once feeling that I belonged somewhere.


	3. The tour

Shared Pain -Chapter Three **edited by Dauntless-Princess3392**

Tris's pov

After everyone jumps we walk with Four and Lauren who keeps shooting me death glares for no damn reason. I get tired of her glaring so I give her the finger.

I guess Four saw us because he says "Lauren stop messing with her before she beats the shit out of you," I smirk a little at this, but Lauren just looks pissed off and is now glaring at Four.

Why are you defending this little slut" Lauren scowls and I scuff at this. I'm from abnegation for fucks sake! They barely even hold hands. I'll give her something to be pissed about.

"If I'm a slut then I guess that makes you the queen since it takes one to know one," I say with a pleased smile and give her a curtsy just to piss her off even more.

The whole room fills with she told you, oohs and burns. I watch Four out of the corner of my eye and I see him smirking at me. He puts his hand in the air and walks up to me and stops about three inches away from my face and whispers into my ear

"I would keep your mouth in check. You don't know what she's capable of," so I whisper back "Well she doesn't know what I'm capable of either," I lean back and he smirks at me and says "Careful Tris," I nod my head once.

"Dauntless-born with Lauren, transfers with me. I assume need a tour of the compound," Four says while he walks back towards Lauren who turns to leave with the Dauntless-Born inmates.

The rest of the are left standing in front of Four. "Usually I work in the Control Room but, unfortunately for the next couple of weeks I will be your trainer". I roll my eyes as one of the Candor transfers I believe her name is Molly decides to open her big mouth.

"Why is that unfortunate" She ask without noticing Four's annoyance. Now I just know he's either going to answer with something mean or something insulting and I'm not disappointed. As on cue, he says, "It's unfortunate because I have to train Candor smart mouths, Erudite know- it-alls, and a Stiff who is going to cause all kinds of trouble with that smart mouth of hers" I smirk and decide to mess with Four and show him exactly the trouble I'll cause with my smartass attitude.

"It's also bad because we have a trainer who's on his period". His head turns why way and he walks up to me and leans in real close. Any closer and we would be breathing the same air.

Four stares at me for a minute or two without saying anything. I think it's because he's trying to intimidate me, but it backfire on him because I'm finding it extremely sexy. I almost get lost in his dark blue eyes.

I wait for a few seconds and I expect him say something mean, but all he says is "Watch it stiff you don't know me" I reply with a nod.

"Yes, sir" and he walks away from me. Christina watches the entire exchange with wide eyes and whispers in my ear "You have a death wish" I chuckle and smile at her.

Four proceeds and takes us on a tour of the compound. First the Pit, the Chams, and finally the cafeteria. Where everybody playfully makes fun of me for never eating a hamburger before. I roll my eyes and out the corner of my eye I see Four staring at me I wink at him and blow an air kiss. He glares at me and I laugh.


	4. Cafeteria

Sherd Pain- Chapter Four _**edited by Dauntless-Princess3392**_

Tris's pov

We're in the cafeteria talking and acting like idiots when all of a sudden it gets quiet. There's no talking, no moving, no nothing. I feel someone's breath on my neck I turn around and see a man who looks to be about 5'11, with cold gray eyes, tattoos going up and down his neck and arms, and piercings litter his face.

"Can I help you?" I ask intending it to be more of a statement than an actual question.

" Yes, you can help by moving. My friends and I want to sit here so move," he says. Oh hell no! He did not just tell me to move. He just stands there waiting impatiently for me to move. I start to look around the room and the guy just gets even more annoyed because I'm not moving.

"What are you doing?" he ask with an irritated scowl. "Looking for a fuck to give about where you and your friends want to sit. Well, what do you know I can't find one anywhere. Let me check and see when your next delivery is coming in. Oh, it says never so sorry. Wait a minute no I'm not." I say and roll my eyes at the prick.

"Listen Candor" he starts but I cut him off "I'm going to need you to learn your colors because unless you're color blind last I checked I'm in gray," I say and look at him like he's stupid because he probably is.

He looks me up and down and his eyes go wide for a second but go back to normal.

"Shut up Stiff you're not going to even last a day here. They probably had to push you off the building to get you down here because you were too afraid to jump off. So stop trying to be brave and go run home to your daddy in abnegation and beg him to take you back." he says and he and his stupid friends start laughing. "

Actually I was the first jumper and even if they did try to push me off they would have fallen to their death because I did a 360 spin off the ledge. I correct the stupid prick with a wide smirk on my face.

They're quiet for a minute, but one of them say "Lies" and they start laughing again. I sigh and stand up "What? Is the Stiff leaving? Aww, and the fun was just getting started," the leader of the group says.

"Nope just watch, and learn," I say. I run and do a cartwheel, a round off, three front flips, grab an apple, do a somersault, four cartwheels with no hands, turn around do a back flip, and finally a 360 spin back into my seat. I turn around to look at them there not laughing anymore. All their jaws are on the floor.

"Oh yeah, bullying is cowardice. I thought you'll would, know that, since we are in a faction that is known for eradicating cowardice," I say and take a bit out of my apple.

The whole cafeteria erupts into cheers, laughs, claps, and whistles I turn around and take a bow and sit in my seat. I look and see Four with his jaw on the floor. I smirk and take another bite out of my apple. I look at my friends and they're either trying not to laugh at how bad I humiliated these pricks or smirking at me for being so badass. I look up and see Max he's looking in my direction and is giving me a thumbs up and I smile.

"Inmates stand" Max's voice booms throughout the cafeteria making it quiet again as all the inmates stand. "You have chosen to join the warrior fraction. The fraction tasked with the responsibility of protecting the inhabitants of this city. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery. In the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. As you all know I am one of the leaders of Dauntless the rest of them are down there. They are the ones that little Miss badass just showed who's boss". He points over to our table where the pricks are still standing looking like idiots. "Welcome to dauntless do us proud," he says and walk away.

The cafeteria erupts into cheers and I feel myself being lifted off the ground. I look down and see they're carrying me and the rest of the inmates and I start cheering and laughing.

In, that moment looking at all the Dauntless members that surround us I make a promise to myself. I promise I'll be the best damn inmate Dauntless has ever seen.


	5. dreams

Shared Pain Chapter five edited by Dauntless-Princess3392

Tris's pov.

 _I wake up in a gray bed and no one's here no Chris no Will, no Al, no anyone. I look around and see gray walls wood floor. I'm in abnegation. Why am I in abnegation I choose to join dauntless, not abnegation why am I here? Did He? No Tris you would have felt being moved. I get up and go to the door and try to open it, but it's locked I try again, but it's not budging. I reach up to get a hair pin only to realize my hair's down. What the I always go to sleep with hairpins in my hair for moments exactly like this._

 _Maybe I have some in my pocket but when I look down I'm in laced bra and underwear. I look around the room and they're a note with a rose attached to it on the bed the room is lit with candles they're rose petals all around the room and Ride by SoMo playing from a small radio. Where did all that come from? I start to walk towards the candles and sniff they smell like peppermint chocolate my favorite. I smile and sway to the music I spin and see a gray silk robe hanging from the closet._

 _Then all of a sudden it starts to get really hot and it smells like something burning. I turn around and one of the candles are knocked over and the curtains caught fire I start panicking and I look for a way out I run to the door, but something grabs me and I fall. It starts dragging me towards the fire I start trying to crawl back to the door. When I feel something burn my foot and I scream and I crawl faster and I feel my leg start to burn and I let out a louder scream._

 _"Beatrice, Beatrice where are you?" someone screams. I scream louder as the fire burns my leg more "Ahhh, help me, help me, please!" I scream at the top of my lungs black smoke rises and burns my lungs as I scream. "This is your punishment Beatrice you should have listened," his voice says. The fire burns more of my body and I scream again "help me help me, please!" I yell. Black smoke fills my lungs causing me to cough from the burning in my lungs. He laughs evilly "I'm sorry please make it stop please," I beg he just laughs as I scream from the burn. "Beatrice, Beatrice where are you?!" another voice screams. "I'm here please help me!" I scream and the fire surrounds me as I cry from the pain._

 _My eyes start to close and the smoke clouds around me. Black spots crowd around the edges of my eyes as I start to lose conciseness. The fire burns my arms and I scream from the pain and cough from the black smoke. "Someone please help me!" I scream and he laughs even more my eyes start to shut and I cough "Beatrice," someone screams._

 _"Help," I manage to get out before I black out completely._

I shoot up in the bed panting it was only a dream Tris it was only a dream. I sigh and get up and get in the shower I just stand there under the water remember Tris he did it he is the reason for everything the reason you left everyone it was his fault all his fault. I feel tears gathering in my eyes. No Tris no crying no, you don't cry you won't cry! I shake my head and splash my face with the water I get out the shower and wrap the towel around my body.

I walk back to the bed and get dressed in a black half shirt that crosses in the back, some ripped up black tights, some leather laced gloves, knee-high combat boots, and put my hair in a ponytail. I walk out the dorm and down the hall when I hear something banging I walk towards it and into a room. The room has targets, punching bags, and mats this must be the training room. I look over and see Four beating the shit out of a punching bag.

I just watch him amazed every time he hits it, it hit the wall and comes swinging back I walk towards him and stand next to him and watch him hit the punching bag. "What do you want," he says. "Well, hi to you too dip thong," I say angerly. "Watch who you're talking to Stiff," he says in a deadly tone and he goes back to punch the punching bag. No, he just didn't he stares at me and I stare back "What are you looking at," he sounds angry. Ok, that's it I punch the punching bag and it flys of the hinges.

"Who do you think you are!" I scream at him he turns to me. "I think I'm your inmate trainer a dauntless member and someone you need to respect!" he yells back I scoff and roll my eyes. "You really think just because you can fight makes you dauntless. Just because you're my trainer means I should bow down to you just do what you want. Just because you're a member of dauntless means you're brave. Because it doesn't it just means you strong and being strong doesn't make ou brave it makes you powerful! But it's not the good kind my mamma taught me to get the respect you have to earn respect so doesn't expect me to just kiss your damn feet! Oh, and just because you can beat the shit out of some punching bag doesn't mean you're brave it means you can fight. So please don't just think I'm going to bow down and do whatever you say because you being my instructor doesn't mean shit to me." I say angerly.

He looks shocked, angry and amazed all at the same time. "I just wanted to say that you're a good fighter. But I can't compliment you If every time I talk to you, you yell at me. I don't know what your problem is but you need to fix it," I say in a very calm voice. "Show me what you can do," he says. I just cussed him out and he's worried about what I can do I sigh and turn to the punching bag and copy his stance. I punch the bag and it swings a little I punch it again and it swings even more I smile and I start going at it I start punching, kicking, and slapping it. I finch with a 360 spin and knock it off it's hinges.

I look at Four and he looks impressed he has a little smirk on his face. I start walking out but before I do I turn around and yell "bye Tobias,". I hear "damn," as I walk out I smile and walk out the door shaking my head. I walk to the dorm and get in my bed just as I close my eyes

"Everyone get up you have ten minutes to get breakfast and get in the training room!" someone yells. Oh come on


End file.
